A solid-state drive (SSD) may include non-volatile memory (NVM) technology. Access to the contents of the SSD may be supported with a protocol such as NVM EXPRESS (NVMe), Revision 1.3, published May 2017 (nvmexpress.org). The Open-Channel Solid State Drives (OCSSD) specification, Revision 2.0, published Jan. 29, 2018 (http://lightnvm.io) describes a physical page addressing command set extension to the NVMe specification.